


Now What?

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SG1, you've just been revealed as world heroes and defeated the Ori. What are you going to do now?" "We're going fishing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now What?

_SG1, you've just been revealed as world heroes and defeated the Ori. What are you going to do now?_

_We're going fishing._

This was good. This was nice. This was better than nice. This was fishing.

"So now what?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked at him. Hard. "What do you mean now what? No more Ori. No more Goa'uld. The international community is getting along for once. Now...nothing."

"Nothing?" Daniel said.

"Nothing." Jack looked at Carter. "_Nothing_."

Daniel tapped his fingers against the lawn chair. "You know," he said conversationally, "I heard that Doctor Porter out of Harvard just got a grant to do a full-scale excavation on the ruins of P43-882. It'll be the first real academic archaeological survey."

"That doesn't sound like nothing talk to me."

"I'm just saying, I've had some contact with her before, she might be willing to take me on. It would be nice to do the work I was trained for."

"Daniel..."

"Just a phone call," Daniel said.

And then there were two.

"So..."

"The coefficient," Carter said.

"What?"

"The coefficient is wrong. That's why the equations haven't been adding up."

"Not you too."

"Sorry, Jack. I just have to..."

And then there was one.

Jack smiled. He wasn't worried. They'd be back. Eventually.


End file.
